Eye of the tiger
«Eye of the Tiger»—trad. literal: «El ojo del tigre» o «La mirada del tigre»— es una canción hard rock del grupo de rock estadounidense Survivor, y pertenece alálbum del mismo nombre. Salió al mercado el 29 de mayo de 1982 y fue escrita a petición de Sylvester Stallone para la película Rocky III por Frankie Sullivan y Jim Peterik e incluida en la banda sonora de la misma. La canción encabezó la lista Billboard Hot 100 durante seis semanas a partir del 24 de julio de 1982. Fue precedida por Don't You Want Me de The Human League y seguida por Abracadabra de la Steve Miller Band. También encabezó la Mainstream Rock Tracks. "Eye of the Tiger" también alcanzó el número uno en elReino Unido, Irlanda y Australia. La canción ganó un Grammy Award, un premio de la Academia, y fue votada como "Mejor Canción" por el People's Choice Awards. El sencillo fue galardonado con disco de platino por la Recording Industry Association of America en 1982, lo que representa 2 millones de copias vendidas en los Estados Unidos Datos curiosos · En la mezcla original de la canción, que es la que se escucha en la película, se escucha un gruñido de un tigre, aunque en la versión del sencillo esa parte se omite. · Diversas series de televisión han usado este tema como música de fondo para alguna escena imitando al Rocky (interpretado por Stallone) o simplemente parodiandola. · En 2005, el vocalista actual Jimi Jamison cantó junto a la banda el tema para el comercial Starbucks, nominado a un Emmy. · En la semifinal de la Eurocopa de fútbol, España juega ante Francia, y la canción es el tema central del seleccionado español '¿Porque me inspira?'' ' Despues de verla en la pelicula de Rocky y en las parodias e imitaciones en muchismas series y programas de television creo que ya la cancion me hace sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa si me lo propongo es como si te diera el sentimiento de yo puedo. Letra en ingles Risin' up, back on the street took my time, took my chances went the distance now i'm back on my feet just a man and his will to survive So many times, it happened too fast you trade your passion for glory don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past you must fight just to keep them alive 1-it's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight risin' up to the challenge of our rival and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and his fortune must always be eye of the tiger Face to face, out in the heat hangin' tough, stayin' hungry they stack the odds still we take to the street for the kill with the skill to survive (repeat 1) Risin' up straight to the top had the guts, got the glory went the distance now i'm not gonna stop just a man and his will to survive (repeat 1) The eye of the tiger Letra en español Ascendiendo, de vuelta a las calles, me tomé mi tiempo, aproveché mis oportunidades. Pasó el tiempo (la distancia), ahora estoy de nuevo en píe, solo un hombre y su voluntad de sobrevivir. Tantas veces, ocurre demasiado rápido, intercambias tu pasión por gloria. No pierdas de vista (no sueltes) los sueños del pasado, debes pelear para mantenerlos vivos. Es la mirada del tigre , es el estremecimiento de la pelea, levantándose ante el reto de nuestro rival. Y el ultimo superviviente conocido acecha a su presa en la noche, y nos está mirando a todos nosotros, con la mirada del tigre. Cara a cara, fuera bajo el sol (en el calor) aguantando con dureza, manteniendose hambriento. Llevan las de perder hasta que nos empiece a gustar la calle, por la que matamos con la habilidad de sobrevivir. Es la mirada del tigre , es el estremecimiento de la pelea, levantándose ante el reto de nuestro rival. Y el ultimo superviviente conocido acecha a su presa en la noche, y nos está mirando a todos nosotros, con la mirada del tigre. Ascendiendo directo a la cima, tenía agallas, conseguí la gloria. Pasó el tiempo, ahora no voy a parar, solo un hombre y su voluntad de sobrevivir. Es la mirada del tigre , es el estremecimiento de la pelea, levantándose ante el reto de nuestro rival. Y el ultimo superviviente conocido acecha a su presa en la noche, y nos está mirando a todos nosotros, con la mirada del tigre. La mirada del tigre (bis x4)